


Another Shot at Happiness

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Could this really be happening? Could all of CJ's dreams be coming true?





	1. Always a Step Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is my first CJ/Abbey pairing. I'm usually a Toby/CJ girl; thought I'd try something new. This is a Post-Administration story and starts two years after the end of the Bartlet Administration. I ignored all the CJ/Danny stuff, 'cause he doesn't deserve her. I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is much appreciated... Oh yeah, and I don't own the characters, and I'm broke, so please don't sue me.  


* * *

Part 1- Always a Step Ahead

CJ Cregg is sitting at her desk in the Hollis Tower, feet up, eyes closed, enjoying a break in her schedule. Saving the world is a busy job, so when Frank cancelled a meeting, CJ’s afternoon opened up and she still isn’t quite sure what to do with herself. She knows she should go home, but her empty apartment only brings back memories…and, apparently, so does thinking about her empty apartment.

She’s lost in thought about what happened while she was Jed Bartlet’s Chief of Staff, and what might have happened if Margaret hadn‘t been listening at the door. Her cell phone rings before she can get to the good part. Sighing, CJ reaches for the phone, keeping her eyes closed on the off-chance that this will be a quick phone call that will let her get back to her fantasy soon. “Yeah.”

The warm chuckle from the caller forces CJ’s eyes to snap open and her feet to come crashing down. “Claudia Jean, is that any way to answer your phone?” CJ blushes, thanking God that the woman on the other end of the line cannot read her thoughts and therefore does not know what CJ was thinking about her a moment ago. “I’m sorry, ma’am. I didn’t realize… what can I do for you, Mrs. Bartlet?”

“Call me Abbey, CJ.” CJ nods although the former first lady can’t see her. CJ’s shocked by the hurt she hears in the older woman’s voice. “Can’t I just call to say hello?” CJ turns to look out the window at Central Park, wishing Abbey would just get to the point. “Of course you can, Abbey. This is an unexpected surprise; we haven’t spoken since we left the White House.”

The line is silent for a moment, just long enough for CJ to wonder what Abbey is wearing, and then for her to scold herself for wondering what she’s wearing underneath it all. “I know, CJ. I was trying to figure things out. I was confused, not sure about what I wanted anymore and I couldn’t face you until I knew.”

CJ rubs her forehead, feeling a headache coming on and wishing she hadn’t sent her assistant home without getting some Tylenol from her first. “And now you know? Because, I swear to Go, Abbey, if you don’t I-” “I do. I know what I want, CJ. I want to see you…I’m in New York.”

Could this really be happening? Could all of CJ’s dreams be coming true? “Um…okay. I have to drop some papers off at the bank for Frank. Where should I meet you?” CJ can almost hear Abbey smile on the other end of the phone, and just the thought of seeing the beautiful Mrs. Bartlet one more time causes butterflies in CJ’s stomach. “Downstairs. I’m waiting in the lobby.”

CJ packs up her briefcase, making sure to grab the envelope Frank left her. She smile as she walks to the elevator, thinking about the woman waiting for her in the lobby. CJ should have known Abbey would wait until she was in the lobby before calling; Abigail Bartlet is always a step ahead of everyone else.


	2. Riding in Cars With Girls

Part 2- Riding in Cars With Girls

Exiting the elevator, CJ scans the crowd in anticipation. It’s been far too long since she’s seen Abbey, and she can’t wait a second longer now that she knows how close Abbey is. She’s still scanning the crowd when a voice behind her says, “It took you long enough.”

CJ turns around to see the beautiful Abbey Bartlet- a blonde Abbey Bartlet, with her hands on her hips and a mischievous glint in her eyes. The former press secretary smiles, pulling the older woman into an almost-innocent hug. “I promise to hurry next time you call me from the lobby. You look fantastic; I love your hair!” Abbey self-consciously tucks a strand of her newly-blonde hair behind her ear. “Thank you. It was time for a change. Past time, actually.” CJ wonders at her choice of words, getting chills at the possible meaning but not wanting to get excited.

Abbey leads CJ to the waiting limo and CJ tells the driver where they’re headed before turning at Abbey with a questioning gaze. “A limo?” Abbey looks a little sad. “I know it’s a bit much, but Jed insisted. Because I don’t have protection anymore, he made me promise to accept a driver, at least for a little while.”

CJ laughs as the driver closes the door behind the two women. “I’m not complaining. It gives us a chance to be alone.” Illustrating her point, CJ raises the black partition, separating the driver from his passengers. The women sit in awkward silence for a moment, neither one knowing where to start, the Abbey turns to CJ and takes the younger woman’s hand in her own. “CJ, I want you to know…I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I should have been honest with you and told you what was bothering me.” CJ looks at Abbey, seeing the sorrow in her friend’s eyes. “No, Abbey, I’m sorry. I should have known how hard it was on you. It should never have happened in the first place. I shouldn’t have crossed the line.” Abbey rubs her thumb across the back of CJ’s hand. “It was all your fault. I wanted you to kiss me. I kissed you back.”

CJ blushes, remembering the kiss in her office. “Yes, you did.” Abbey tugs on CJ’s hand so CJ looks at her. “CJ…my hair isn’t the only thing that’s changed. I’m moving to New York.” CJ looks at Abbey for a moment, trying to process what she’s just heard. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, she manages to say something.

“You mean you finally got President Bartlet to leave New Hampshire?” Abbey shakes her head, and kisses the back of CJ’s hand. “Jed’s staying in Manchester. CJ, Jed and I are getting a divorce. We haven’t been happy in years. I tried to convince myself that everything would change once we left the White House, but nothing changed. And you’re impossible to get over. He can’t make me feel the way you did in that one kiss.”

Now CJ really can’t believe what she’s hearing. “So, just like that, you’re getting a divorce and moving to New York? No separation, no nothing?” Abbey nods. “Jed and I had a long talk. He’s found someone else, someone who can love him the way he deserves. He knew I stopped loving him that way; he knew before I did. He told me that I deserve to be happy, so I came here. CJ, I want to see where our relationship can go. I need to see if it’s the real deal, if we love each other the way I remember.”

CJ’s heart soars at the thought of spending the rest of her life with the woman next to her, but she needs to be sure. “I love you, Abbey, God knows I do, but are you sure you’re ready to be in a real relationship with me. Are you ready for handholding and public displays of affection and arguing about who sleeps on which side of the bed and whether or not we have children? Because I don’t want to settle for anything less than we both deserve.”

Abbey smiles, and then leans in closer to CJ, so their lips are almost touching. “I would never ask you for anything less that everything.” Abbey closes the distance between herself and CJ, placing a gentle kiss on her lovers lips. She pulls away almost as soon as their lips meet, searching the other woman’s gaze for a hint of hesitancy. CJ grows impatient at the baby steps her lover seems to favor and slides her hand into Abbey’s hair, pulling her into a kiss filled with the passion CJ’s hidden inside her for the past two years.

The two women pull apart only when the need for oxygen becomes greater than their need for each other. CJ feels alive for the first time in too long; her body tingles with the electricity of that one, perfect kiss. Wanting more, CJ pulls Abbey back to her just as the limo door opens. She jumps away from Abbey like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and grabbing her briefcase. They have arrived at the bank.


	3. Right Place, Wrong Time

The bank lobby is packed as Abbey and CJ take their place in line, but neither woman notices the other patrons. They are both lost in thought, too distracted to notice things they were told to look for, like the lack of security present in a bank as busy at this.

The line had hardly moved at all when a woman behind CJ screams. The sound of gunfire causes everyone in the lobby to scatter. Thinking on her feet, CJ grabs Abbey’s hand and leads her through the crowd of people into an office and closes the door. Both women squeeze under the desk, holding their breaths and praying to any deity that comes to mind that their hiding place isn’t discovered.

The hysteria in the lobby dies down and the hidden women hear a man yelling at the people there. “This, in case you haven’t already figured it out, is a robbery. I want everyone to stay calm, get into a line over there, throw all of your clothes, purses, and briefcases into a pile. Once we’re sure no one has a phone, we’ll return your clothes. Everyone stay calm and cooperate and you’ll all get out of here unharmed.”

Still huddled under the desk, CJ hears someone open the door of the office they’re hiding in. The two women clasp hands, once again holding their breaths and praying they’re not found. They hear a different man’s voice, deeper than the first and with a British accent, say, “David, this one’s all clear.” And then the office door closes again. CJ and Abbey remain still a few moments longer, making sure that the man talking to David isn’t waiting inside the office trying to flush them out.

When she can’t hold her breath any longer, CJ exhales as quickly and quietly as possible, feeling a bit dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and looks at Abbey. Abbey, who is digging in her purse, leans over and whispers into CJ‘s ear, “I’m going to call Ron Butterfield. He’ll be able to send help.” CJ nods and turns her attention to the lobby, straining to hear what’s going on.

Abbey starts whispering to Ron and CJ inches closer to the door. “Holy shit, David! We’ve got trouble.” CJ freezes, fearing she’s caught. “What is it,” CJ hears ‘David’ ask. “Cops. We’re surrounded.”

“Okay, which one of you fuckers pushed the alarm? Hmm? Did you do it? No…. you? Well, if you won’t tell me, I’ll just have to guess.” CJ hears a gunshot and then the crowd of people in the lobby scream. “Congratulations. You have all become hostages!” Still frozen in the middle of the room, CJ hears two sets of footsteps coming toward the office. She dives for the cover of the desk just as the door flies open. “ David, what the fuck? You said we was gonna be fine. ‘No one will get hurt’ you said, ‘in and out’ you said. How we gonna get out of this? There’s cops, man!”

“Take it easy, Charlie. We’ll get out of this- we have hostages. Now, lets go show the cops what’ll happen if they try and get in.” CJ hears the men start to walk out of the office, and it’s at that moment her cell phone starts to ring.


	4. I'd Die For You

Part 4- I’d Die For You

CJ desperately searches for her ringing cell phone, knowing it’s already too late and they’ve been discovered by the bank robbing thugs. “You idiot!” David shoves Charlie aside, then rounds the desk and grabs CJ by the arm, pulling her from her hiding place. “How could you miss two women?” He grabs a handful of CJ’s hair and jerks her towards the door. “Get that one. Jesus, if you want something right, don’t trust your bastard younger brother. I’m taking this one with me to the front door. Seeing her hit the pavement will surely make the cops think twice about coming in uninvited.”

David pulls his gun and jerks CJ towards the door. CJ looks back at Abbey, silently begging her lover to keep her mouth shut. Abbey’s not having it. “Get your fucking hands off her!” Abbey charges towards the man holding CJ, fully intent on causing the kind of harm only someone with a medical degree can inflict. “Abbey, please, no!” David puts his gun to CJ’s head, stopping Abbey in her tracks.

“One more step and I’ll shoot her.” David looks at Abbey for a second, and then, “Hey, wait a minute. You look familiar. Yeah, yeah, that’s it. You was married to the president.” The gun goes from CJ’s head to pointing straight at Abbey. “You’ll make a better demonstration than this bitch.”

David starts towards Abbey and CJ turns, blocking his path and trying desperately to get the gun from his grasp. The gun goes off and the room goes silent. “Shit!” Charlie screams. CJ hit’s the floor and Abbey cries out, rushing to the wounded woman’s side. “You shot her! You fucking shot her!” Before Abbey realizes what’s happening, Charlie points the gun at David. “Drop the fucking gun! You said we was gonna be fine, and now you’ve gone and shot someone.”

Charlie relieves David of his weapon and shoves him out into the lobby. Abbey applies pressure to the wound in CJ’s stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. “CJ, honey, open your eyes. Everything’s gonna be okay. CJ, please!” Abbey realizes she’s crying, but doesn’t dare remove her hands from CJ’s wound. “Please, God, don’t let her die!”

Abbey is still trying to wake CJ a few minutes later when she hears a commotion in the lobby. She hears the sound of breaking glass and more screams from the hostages before, “Put the weapons down and get your hands in the air!” Abbey thanks God that help has finally arrived. “Help me, please! I need help in here. She’s been shot!” 

A police officer runs into the office, kneeling down and putting his hand over Abbey’s, talking quickly into his radio. Shock sets in for Abbey as she sees CJ’s blood all over her hands. Her medical training goes out the window, and she barely hears the paramedics talking about CJ’s weak pulse and loss of blood.

They load CJ onto a gurney and wheel her out of the office. As they load her into the ambulance, Abbey hears CJ weakly call her name. “I’m here honey. Don’t talk… I’m right behind you.” Abbey jumps into the ambulance and sits by CJ’s head, brushing her hair from her forehead before planting a loving kiss there. “I guess now you know how much I love you,” CJ says, “I love you so much, I’d die for you.” CJ closes her eyes, leaving the former first lady silently praying that the younger woman doesn’t die, as the ambulances carries them through the busy streets of New York.


	5. Waiting, Watching, Wishing

The next half-hour is a blur for Abbey. After professing her love to the former first lady, CJ flat-lined and Abbey watched helplessly as the paramedics struggled to bring the younger woman back to life. When the ambulance finally reached the hospital, CJ was rushed into emergency surgery to try and repair the damage the bullet caused and to get the blood loss under control, and Abbey was ushered into a private waiting room.

She’s sitting in the waiting room, her head in her hands, asking God to spare the life of the woman she’s grown to love, when someone comes running into the room and interrupts her silent pleas. Wiping the tears from her eyes, the former first lady looks up and is surprised to see an out of breath Toby standing in front of her. The former Communications Director takes one look at her tear-stained face and thinks the worst. “Oh, God, Abbey. Is she-”

“No!” Abbey breaks in before Toby can finish the thought, not wanting him to put the words out into the Universe. “No, Toby. She’s in surgery. They won’t tell me anything because I’m not family, but there was so much blood!” Toby falls into the chair beside Abbey, nearly fainting from a mixture of relief that CJ’s not dead and fear because he doesn’t know what’s going on.

“Thank God. I was, uh, I was in class. My phone rang- I’m her emergency contact. The hospital called. Uh, I called Donna from the car…this will probably be all over the news and I wanted someone to be with Josh when he found out. I didn’t want him finding out like that.” A nurse walks in before Abbey can speak. “Mr. Zeigler?”

Toby stands up. “Yeah.” The nurse gestures for Toby to follow her. “We have some papers for you to fill out, and the doctors would like to speak with you.” The door closes behind Toby, leaving Abbey alone once again. She’s grateful to Toby for thinking of calling Josh. In fact, Abbey feels guilty for not thinking about it before. CJ is still a very famous person, of course the news of her shooting will be all over the news.

Knowing Donnatella Moss like she does, the former first lady is confident that the younger woman will have called all of President Bartlet’s senior staff. Donna will have called everyone except the former president himself. The former assistant still thinks of Jed as the president, and would never call his house herself. With a sigh, Abbey reaches for her phone, knowing she’s the only person willing to make the call, and knowing that Jed would want to be here for the woman he once thought of as a daughter, even if he knew about Abbey’s relationship with the younger woman.

Dialing the familiar number, Abbey waits for an answer, hoping that her soon-to-be-ex-husband answers and not her replacement. “Bartlet Residence.” Damn. “Annabeth, it’s Abbey. Is Jed there?” Annabeth gasps. “Dr. Bartlet, I…um, I was just here to, um, I was-” Abbey cuts in, not wanting to talk to her husbands girlfriend any longer than necessary. “I know what you were doing, Annabeth. Now, can I talk to my husband?”

Abbey listens as Annabeth hands the phone to Jed, whispering, “It’s her.” The former first lady goes from zero to pissed off when the annoying woman cannot even say her name. It’s not that she blames her, of course. Annabeth and Jed started screwing around shortly after he left office. If Abbey had done something like that, she wouldn’t have been able to live with herself. Sure, she kissed CJ, and even fell in love with her while married to Jed, but Abbey would never have made love to anyone else while wearing Jed’s ring. She was prepared to spend the rest of her life unhappily married to Josiah Bartlet just to spare him the pain of a public divorce, but walking in on Annabeth wrapped around the former president blew that all to Hell.

“Yeah, Abbey.” Her temper flares and she cannot help herself from yelling at him. “Well,, it sure didn’t take you long to move her in. I moved out two days ago. What, was she hiding around the corner in a moving van as I drove away?” Jed sighs and Abbey can hear him throw his reading glasses on the table. “Abbey, did you call to scream at me some more? Because, frankly, I’m all screamed out and I’m tired of this crap.”

Now Abbey feels bad for pissing him off before telling him about CJ. “No, Jed, I’m sorry. That’s not why I called. Jed, CJ’s been shot.” She hears his breath catch in his throat. “Aw, Abbey, what the hell happened?”

Abbey tells him about the robbery and the shooting. She tells him everything except her real reasoning for choosing to move to New York. That will have to wait until CJ is out of the woods and Abbey can talk to the former president in person. Jed hangs up after promising to get there as soon as possible, leaving Abbey alone once again.

A few minutes later, Toby walks in carrying coffee. “Dr. Bartlet, I just spoke with the doctors. CJ lost a lot of blood. There was quite a bit of internal damage and they don’t know if….” Toby can’t finish the sentence, the thought of his best friend laying on an operating table is just too much to bear. He sits down in the chair next to Abbey, handing her a cup of coffee before taking her hand in his own, and the waiting continues.


	6. Connecting the Dots

Four hours later, CJ is still in surgery and Toby and Abbey are still sitting in the small waiting room, praying for good news. The nurses ventured in once, telling the concerned friends that they should really think about going to a hotel to get some rest because CJ will be in surgery for a while, only to have the former first lady blow up in their faces. That was three hours ago, and no one has ventured into the private room since then.

Toby used what little time he wasn’t praying to study the former first lady. He’s seen Abigail Bartlet face national crises and her husband’s debilitating disease with a stoic face, and yet she lost her composure with the two nurses who suggested maybe she go get some rest and leave the hospital. The outburst could have been attributed to the former first lady having witnessed the shooting first hand, but was that she only reason she was determined not to leave while CJ was in surgery? Sure, CJ and Abbey saw each other daily in Washington, but they weren’t that close. Were they?

The former Communication Director’s scrutiny of the woman next to him is interrupted when a familiar looking man in a black suit walks into the room. They watch as he looks around the tiny room, and then walks back out into the hallway. Toby stands up, giving Abbey’s hand a squeeze before dropping it from his own. “Reinforcements are here.”

First through the door are Congressman Will Bailey and a very pregnant Kate Harper. They’re followed by Josh Lyman and Donna Moss, the former being held up by his lover. Josh looks pale, the thought of maybe having to burry another sister taking it’s toll on his over-worked body. The last two people to enter the room are Jed and Annabeth. Toby hugs his former co-workers as they enter, glad to see how many people showed up for CJ. There’s an awkward silence as they all sit, Jed and Annabeth sitting as far away from the former first lady as possible. It’s Donna who finally breaks the silence.

“Sam and Ainsley are on their way. They had some trouble finding a last-minute sitter, and then their plane was delayed. I talked to Charlie, but he won’t be able to make it because Zoey is too close to her due date. You probably already knew that, though. Have you heard anything more about CJ?” Abbey shakes her head, but it’s Toby who answers.

“Now. She’s been in surgery for over five hours now, so we should be hearing something soon.” A few more minutes of silence pass, and then Annabeth stands up. “I’m going to get some coffee. Would anyone else like some?” The petite blonds walks around the room talking coffee order, and Toby can’t miss the glare Abbey shoots the blonde when she walks too close. He looks from Abbey to Annabeth to the former president, and the pieces fall into place.

Abbey looks up, somehow knowing that her lover’s best friend has connected the dots. She meets his questioning gaze, nodding almost imperceptibly when he nods his head in Jed’s direction. “And CJ?” He whispers, using the coffee conversation as cover. Abbey nods, putting her hand over her heart. “Holy Hell.”

Toby’s just about to suggest that they step into the hallway for a much-needed conversation when the door opens and the doctor steps in to the already crowded room. “I’m so sorry,” he starts. Abbey’s face turns white and the whole room holds their breath. “I should have checked in with you earlier. She’s in recovery now. The surgery went well. We will move her into a private room as soon as she wakes up, and then you can go see her.”

There’s a collective sigh of relief as the doctor leaves. Josh sweeps Donna into his arms and spins her around, glad that he can tell CJ once again how much she means to him. Tears stream down Abbey’s face as she hugs Toby. “She’s going to be okay, Toby. She’s going to be okay.”


	7. Awake

After the doctor leaves, the waiting room falls into a tense silence. The former White House staffers, because they no longer have to worry so much about CJ, have finally picked up on the tension between the former president and his wife, who still have not looked at each other. After what seems like forever, Abbey stands up. “I can’t take this anymore. I’m going for a walk.” She starts towards the door, and Toby stands up to follow her, wanting to figure out just what has happened between his best friend and Mrs. Bartlet. Before Abbey can reach for the handle, the door opens and a nurse steps in to the room. “Mr. Zeigler?”

“Yeah?” Toby can’t keep the fear out of his voice. Hospitals have always made him uncomfortable, and he won’t believe that CJ’s in the clear until she’s back at home, away from the sterile environment that reminds him of miscarriages and death. “Ms. Cregg is awake now and she’s asking for you. If you’ll just follow me…” The nurse walks back into the hallway, and Toby turns to his friends. “I’ll be right back.” He steps into the hallway, pulling Abbey with him. The two follow the nurse around the corner and stop in front of CJ’s closed door before she notices Abbey. “I’m sorry, Mr. Zeigler, we can’t let anyone in but you and members of Ms. Cregg’s immediate family.”

Abbey stands up straight, ready to lay into the nurse again, but Toby’s hand on her shoulder stops her. “It’s okay. I’m sure CJ would want to see her. I’ll take responsibility for it.” The nurse looks uncertain, but she nods her head. “Okay, but I can only let you in one at a time, and only for a little while. She needs to rest.” Toby nods. “Toby, why don’t you go in first? I see the doctor at the nurse’s station. I’m going to go see what he has to say, and then I’ll be back.” He nods, giving the former first lady a grateful look. “Thanks, Abbey.” He watches as she walks away, and then takes a deep breath and walks in to the hospital room.

It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light, and once they do he wishes they hadn’t. CJ is lying in bed, an IV in one arm, the other one in a cast. She looks pale, tired, and a little bit high. Toby clears his throat and CJ turns, flashing him a tired smile. “Toby.” He walks forward, crossing his arms in front of him to stop himself from touching her, knowing that it could cause her further pain. “How ya doing?” She holds up her hand, the one with the IV, and gently takes his hand in hers. “I feel…weird. They gave me something for the pain. I think they gave me too much. I got shot, you know.”

He nods. “Yeah, I know. You didn’t have to get yourself shot just so I would come and see you, you know. A phone call would have been faster and wouldn’t have required surgery.” She laughs a little at his joke, and he kicks himself for the flash of pain in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t make you laugh.” She shakes her head. “No, Toby, it’s fine. Laughter is the best medicine, right? It just hurts a little. That’s all.” He nods, vowing to not make jokes for a few days. “So, what did the doctors tell you?”

“Well, it’s a good thing I wasn’t planning on having children, ‘cause I can’t. They had to remove my uterus; the damage was too severe for them to repair it. I also lost some of my large intestines, which I guess means I’ve lost a little bit of weight, huh?” He smiles a small smile, knowing that if anyone could find a silver lining out of all of this, it would be CJ. “That’s one way of looking at it, I suppose.” He pulls a chair over to the bed and plants a light kiss on her hand before placing it on the bed and sitting down. “So, do I have any visitors?”

“President Bartlet is in the waiting room. I’m not sure they’re going to let him in. Annabeth is here, too. So are Josh and Donna and Kate and Will. Sam and Ainsley should be here soon.” She nods a little, holding back a yawn. “Abbey?” Toby nods. “She’s talking to the doctor. She’ll be here in a minute.” CJ takes his hand again. “Toby, listen. Abbey and I-” He cuts her off. “I know, CJ.” Tears well up in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Toby. I should have told you before. We… nothing’s happened between us. Not yet.” Toby brushes her hair off her forehead. “It’s fine, CJ. You don’t have to explain it. If Abbey makes you happy, then that’s okay. All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. So, does she make you happy?”

His heart melts at the smile on her face. “Yeah. She does.” He nods. “So, what happened at the bank? Do you remember?” She nods, her eyes getting cloudy. “He… the gun was pointed at me. Abbey and I tried to hide under a desk, but they found us and the gun was pointed at me. They said something about showing the cops they were serious, and then he recognized Abbey and pointed the gun at her. I tried to get it away from him, and then… I don’t remember any more. I couldn’t let them shoot her, Toby. I couldn’t let them!” Tears start streaming down her face. “Shh… It’s okay, CJ, she’s safe. You’re safe. Just don’t cry, ‘cause they’ll kick me out.” He grabs a tissue from the box by her head and gently wipes away her tears. “Okay?” She nods, taking a deep breath. “Yes, sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologize. I’d cry too if I were you.” He leans over, planting a kiss on her forehead. “I’m gonna step out for a while so I can tell everyone that you’re okay. I’ll send Abbey in on my way out, okay?” She nods, grabbing his hand before he can walk away. “Toby, thank you. Really… just, thanks.” He nods, knowing that she had been worried about his reaction to her new relationship with Abbey, and walks out the door.

Abbey standing across from the room, leaning against the wall and staring a hole into the floor. “Abbey?” She jumps when Toby says her name, obviously having been lost in thought. “Is she awake?” Toby nods. “Yeah. She’s waiting for you. Go on in…I’m gonna tell everyone that she’s okay and send them home. I’ll wait for you there.” Abbey pulls the former Communications Director into a quick hug before walking in to the hospital room, leaving him to spread the good news. She wants to see it for herself.


	8. Infidelity and Hypocrisy

Abbey walks slowly into CJ’s hospital room, hoping for the best and yet preparing herself for the worst. Toby had said she was okay, but being okay after having been shot is far from really being okay. Her heart breaks a little when she sees her CJ laying there, an IV in one hand and a cast on the other. Toby hadn’t mentioned the cast, or the bruises on her face from hitting the floor. Abbey hadn’t realized she had hit the floor that hard, but everything happened so fast she’s not surprised she didn’t.

Abbey sits down quietly in the chair Toby had just left, trying not to wake CJ. She must have dozed off after Toby left, and the former first lady knows that CJ needs her rest. The older woman settles into the chair, turning it to face her lover and taking the opportunity to watch the younger woman sleep, something she’s planning on doing for the rest of their lives. Practice makes perfect. Abbey watches as CJ’s face reacts to whatever she’s dreaming about, and is glad that the dreams are happy ones. Gently, Abbey takes CJ’s hand in her own and plants a light kiss on it, then lays her head on CJ’s bed, deciding to rest her exhausted eyes while she can.

“No!!! Abbey!!!!!!” The former first lady sits up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She couldn’t have been out more than a few minutes, but apparently CJ’s sweet dreams have turned into nightmares. “CJ….CJ!” Abbey gently shakes the younger woman from her slumber, careful not to jar her too much lest her stitches come undone. Slowly, the former press secretary opens her eyes. “Abbey, you’re okay?!” Abbey leans over to give CJ a quick kiss on the lips. “Yes, I’m fine. It’s you I’m worried about.”

Tears stream down CJ’s face. “I had an awful dream. I dreamt that you called me to tell me that you were in New York, and that you didn’t want to see me. I dreamt that you only called to tell me to stay away, because you didn’t love me!” The older woman sits on the side of the bed, caressing the side of CJ’s face. “You never have to worry about that happening. I love you, Claudia Jean, and don’t let yourself doubt that. Ever. You jumped in front of a gun for me- how could I not love you?” CJ takes Abbey’s hand in her own, mindful of the IV, and brings it to her lips, wanting to feel connected to the woman in front of her. “I was afraid that I had dreamed all of it and that you calling me to tell me to stay away was the truth.”

“But it wasn’t. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life sleeping beside you, laughing with you, loving you. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy. There are going to be people who don’t agree with us as a couple, and some of them are going to be very vocal about it. But, you’re worth all of that and more.” CJ wipes the tears from her eyes before speaking, sounding much stronger. “Toby knows.” Abbey nods. “Yeah. He kind of, well, guessed. I didn’t deny it, but we really haven’t had a chance to really talk.”  
“I started to tell him, but he cut me off. He told me that all he ever wanted was for me to be happy. Which I am.” Abbey smiles. “I’m glad. It’s not really Toby’s reaction I’m worried about, though. I’m still officially married.” CJ flinches a little; she hadn’t really thought about that. “So, how are you going to tell Jed?” Before Abbey can answer, a voice responds from just inside the door. “I don’t think you have to worry about that anymore.”

Abbey turns around to see her husband leaning on his cane, an angry look on his face. “I don’t believe this. You made me feel so bad for the thing with Annabeth, and lookey what we have here. Infidelity and hypocrisy. Claudia Jean, I came in to see if you were okay, but I can see now that I needn’t have worried.” Without giving the two women a chance to explain, the former president storms from the room as fast as his crippled legs will carry him. “Jed, wait!” Abbey gives CJ’s hand a quick squeeze before rushing after her soon-to-be ex-husband, afraid that he will tell their friends before she has the chance to explain.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

Abbey rushes after Jed, winding through the hallways of the hospital as quietly as her spiked heels will allow. Whoever invented stilettos obviously didn’t intend for the wearer to run across tile floors, that’s for sure. She spots him just ahead of her, entering the room where their friends still wait, and marvels at the strength of his adrenalin. He’s older and needs a cane to walk, and yet he easily outran her. Without stopping to catch her breath or gather her thoughts, Abbey follows him into the waiting room.

Jed is across the room, standing beside Annabeth‘s chair. “C’mon. We’re leaving.” The petite blonde stands, a confused look on her face. “But, what about CJ?” The former president now has everyone’s attention, and only Toby knows what might have happened to piss off their former boss. “CJ’s fine. We’re leaving.” Abbey walks over to stand between him and the door. “You’re not even going to give me a chance to explain?” Jed shoulders past her. “Nope, sweet knees. I know everything I need to know. I saw it with my own two eyes.”

Jed limps to the door and then turns around, not wanting to leave without giving his friends some sort of explanation. “I’m sorry to leave like this, but I cannot stand to be in the same room with my soon-to-be ex-wife. She’s a hypocrite, and we’re getting a divorce.” Everyone stares at the former first couple in shocked silence. No one had seen this coming, not even Donna with her strange sixth sense about this sort of thing, and no one wants to break the silence and send the angry couple in front of the off them deep end.

Jed opens the door to leave, but Abbey can’t help shouting, “I never slept with her!” Josh’s mouth drops open, and someone could have pushed him over with a feather. The former president stops and turns around, glaring at Abbey. “I know what I saw, Abigail. And what I heard. You love her, don’t try and deny it.” Abbey walks a bit closer so she doesn’t have to shout, but the room is small enough for everyone in it to hear what she’s saying. “I didn’t, I won’t. I do love her. I have for some time now, but I did not sleep with her. I was never unfaithful to you. I would never have broken our wedding vows, although it seems I’m the only one who took them seriously.”

The former president takes a step closer to Abbey, invading her personal space just enough to make her take a step back. “Do not try and make me out to be the bad guy, Abigail. I love you, I never wanted to hurt you.” Abbey laughs. “No, you just wanted to be free to sleep around. I was willing to stay married to you, even though I wasn’t happy, because I knew that a divorce would not play well in the press and I didn’t want you and the girls to go through all of that. I would have stayed married to you, even though I was in love with someone else. When I walked in on you and Annabeth, I felt like a complete idiot. How could I have been so stupid?” Abbey turns away, not wanting to say anymore in the crowded room.

“I only slept with her because you wouldn’t let me touch you with a ten-foot pole. You walked around like the snow queen- what was I supposed to do?” No one says anything as Annabeth storms out the door in tears. Abbey turns back around, glaring at the former president with fire in her eyes. “What were you supposed to do? How about honoring your promise? One term. We had a deal. You could have died in office! That job was killing you, and you signed on for four more years. When you started getting sick…. I had to talk to someone. You weren’t listening, so I went to CJ. I didn’t plan on falling in love, but I don’t regret it. I was dying on the inside, and she made me feel loved and wanted. I can’t turn my back on that.”

Jed looks around the room, as if he just now realized that they had an audience. The former Bartlet Administration staffers were staring at the former first couple with their jaws open, unable to process what they had just been witness to. Looking back at Abbey, the former president seems to deflate a little. “Aw, hell, Abbey. I’m sorry. When I saw you with her, I-” Abbey cuts him off. “I know, believe me. I came to New York to see if CJ wanted to try and make this work, but I never wanted you to find out like this. We were going to dinner and we were going to talk about all of this, but then we ended up here and everything got a little crazy.”

Abbey cautiously steps closer to the former president, and he wraps his arms around her. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I should never have gone off like that. I want you to be happy- you deserve it. I wish it could have been with me, but… I’m glad you’ve found someone who makes you happy.” Abbey lets out a breath she didn’t even know she’d been holding. “I’m glad you found Annabeth, too. You should go after her, Jed. I’ll explain everything here, just go get her back.” Jed pulls away, looking into Abbey’s eyes one last time, wanting to make sure she was truly happy. When he sees the look in her eyes, the one he used to be able to put there, he nods and turns to go after his girlfriend. Wiping a lone tear from her eyes, Abbey turns to her impromptu audience with a nervous laugh. “Well, I guess I’ve got some explaining to do.”


	10. An End and A Beginning

A little while after her talk with Jed, Abbey walks into CJ’s hospital room, surprised to see the younger woman sitting up. “Hey there.” CJ smiles at her lover. “I was hoping you’d come back. Is everything okay?” Abbey carefully sits next to CJ on the bed, wrapping her arms around her. “Yeah. Jed and I got a few things off of our chests, and we’re okay. I would have been back sooner, but I had to tell everyone about us. I didn’t have a choice really, because Jed and I had it out in front of them.” CJ scoots down in the bed, laying her head on Abbey’s shoulder.

“How’d they take it?” Abbey chuckles. “Well, I don’t think Josh is ever going to look at either one of us the same way. Donna had to smack him in the back of the head to get the goofy grin off his face. Sam seemed disappointed. I guess he felt left out a little because Toby knew before him. I will never understand that man. How can a United States Senator be that naïve?” CJ plays with the hem of Abbey’s skirt, enjoying the close contact she’s been craving for years. “Sam’s here?”

“Yeah. He and Ainsley walked in just before Jed and I put on our little show. Did you know she’s pregnant again?” CJ nods against Abbey’s shoulder. “Sam called me when they found out. They started trying as soon as they could. They want their children close in age. He’s really happy.” Abbey pulls the blankets up around her and her partner. “I sent them all home. They’re gonna stop in tomorrow if you’re feeling up to it.” CJ sits there for a moment, trying to find the right words to express her feelings. “Abbey?” The older woman runs her fingers through CJ’s hair, resting her eyes. “Hmm?” CJ sits back a little, turning to look at the former first lady.

“Do you think… I dunno. I was just wondering if…” Abbey opens her eyes when CJ doesn’t finish her thought. “If what, babe?” CJ looks away hesitantly. “I was just thinking, everyone’s having babies. Well, not everyone, but Toby and Ginger are expecting, and Sam and Ainsley. Donna has that look in her eyes. I dunno… I never wanted kids when I was at the White House, but now…” Abbey pulls CJ back into a hug. “Are you asking me if I’d like to have children with you?” Taking the question as a bad sign, CJ wipes a tear from her eye. “It was just a thought. I know you’ve already raised three daughters, so if you don’t want to go through all of that again I understand. I just thought it would be nice to hear someone call me mommy.”

Abbey plants a kiss on the top of CJ’s head. “You’re going to make a beautiful mother.” A smile spreads across CJ’s face. “Is that a yes?” Abbey laughs. “I would love to have a family with you, CJ. We’ll adopt as many children as you’d like. I’m in this for the long haul, CJ, and I’m looking forward to everything life as to throw as us. As long as you’re beside me, I feel like I can handle anything. I would love to start a family with you.” CJ sighs, snuggling closer to her lover. “Is this a dream? Can this really be happening?” Abbey flips off the overhead light, getting comfortable in the bed. “This is definitely a dream, CJ. My dream come true.”

The End and The Beginning


End file.
